jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park (SEGA Genesis Game)
Jurassic Park is a SEGA Genesis/Mega Drive game based on the first movie. Sam Powell is the composer of the music for this game. Gameplay The game was playable as either Dr. Alan Grant or a Velociraptor ''. Grant is the default character but can be changed using the 'Player' option on the game's main menu to swich to the raptor. Story Dr. Grant's story starts when his Jeep was crashed by the T. rex which attacked it. He must now move out on foot to reach the Visitor Center in order to escape. His weapons, except the rocket launcher, will only knock out a dinosaur for a short time, usually causing them to wake up as more fierce opponents. Finally after battling many dinosaurs, Grant reached the Visitor Center where he defeated two ''Velociraptor''s (presumably the The Big One and her last subordinate) and is taken home, only to find his helicopter crashed in the sequel, Jurassic Park: Rampage Edition. The raptor's story begins when lightning strikes her pen. The player battles through InGen personnel and other dinosaurs before reaching the Visitor Center, where she will battle Grant to finally escape the park. Rampage Edition story In the story of the Rampage Edition, Grant's helicopter crashed, and now he must find another way to escape. This time Grant will be battling InGen personnel as well as dinosaurs. The raptor also attempts to escape the park. Dinosaurs featured *[[Triceratops|''Triceratops]] *''Velociraptor'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Procompsognathus'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' (Player as Grant only) *''Brachiosaurus'' (SEGA Genesis, Player as Grant only) *''Gallimimus'' (Rampage Edition) *''Pteranodon'' Video Video:Sega Genesis Jurrasic Park Commercial|Commercial File:Jurassic Park (Sega MD Sega Genesis) - (Dr. Alan Grant Mission 1 - The Jungle Hard Difficulty)|Dr. Grant Mission 1: The Jungle File:Jurassic Park (Sega MD Sega Genesis) - (Raptor Mission 1 - The Jungle Hard Difficulty)|Raptor Mission 1: The Jungle File:Jurassic Park (Sega Genesis) - (Dr. Alan Grant Mission 2 - The Power Station Hard Difficulty)|Dr. Grant Mission 2: The Power Station File:Jurassic Park (Sega MD Sega Genesis) - (Raptor Mission 2 - The Power Station Hard Difficulty)|Raptor Mission 2: The Power Station File:Jurassic Park (Sega MD Sega Genesis) - (Dr. Alan Grant Mission 3 - The River Hard Difficulty)|Dr. Grant Mission 3: The River File:Jurassic Park (Sega Genesis) - (Dr. Alan Grant Mission 4 - The Pump House Hard Difficulty)|Dr. Grant Mission 4: The Pump House File:Jurassic Park (Sega MD Sega Genesis) - (Raptor Mission 3 - The Pump House Hard Difficulty)|Raptor Mission 3: The Pump House File:Jurassic Park (Sega MD Sega Genesis) - (Dr. Alan Grant Mission 5 - The Canyon Hard Difficulty)|Dr. Grant Mission 5: The Canyon File:Jurassic Park (Sega MD Sega Genesis) - (Raptor Mission 4 - The Canyon Hard Difficulty)|Raptor Mission 4 - The Canyon File:Jurassic Park (Sega Genesis) - (Dr. Alan Grant Mission 6 - The Volcano Hard Difficulty)|Dr. Grant Mission 6: The Volcano File:Jurassic Park (Sega) - (Dr. Alan Grant Mission 7 - The Visitors Center Hard Difficulty Ending)|Dr. Grant Mission 7: The Visitors Center File:Jurassic Park (Sega Genesis) - (Raptor Mission 5 - The Visitors Center Hard Difficulty Ending)|Raptor Mission 5: The Visitors Center Trivia *The Rex never appears in full in the game, only its neck and head are visable in each encounter. External Links * Video Walkthrough by Kawaii Games (HD) = Category:Video Games Category:Jurassic Park (film)